1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antistatic aromatic polyimide article, and more particularly to an aromatic polyimide article which is improved in antistatic properties as well as in heat resistance and mechanical properties and a process for the preparation of the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Plastic material articles generally tend to be electrostatically charged markedly, and hence they suffer various problems such that dust and dirt are easily deposited thereon to produce stained appearances, electrostatic charge stored therein gives shocks to a human body, or when the article is in the form of a film, the film decreases in slip properties to lower smooth running properties or to cause troubles in handling procedure.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, various proposals for imparting antistatic properties to the plastic articles have been made. For example, there is known a method of adding or coating a conductive material such as carbon black to the plastic film, or a method of incorporating into or coating an antistatic agent to the plastic film. However, those methods still have drawbacks. For example, in the former method, a large amount of the conductive material such as carbon black is required for the addition to the film, whereby the film decreases in mechanical strength or colored with black to lower its commercial value. In the latter method, the conventional antistatic agents are easily decomposed at elevated temperatures, so that they can hardly provide antistatic properties to the plastic film in the case that the process for the preparation of the film needs a heat treatment of high temperatures such as a temperature of not lower than 300.degree. C. to enhance the heat resistance as in the case of an aromatic polyimide film.